Taylor's Happy Place
by thedevinemrsmochafairiemonster
Summary: See what Taylor does when she is stressed and stir crazy. warning: total fluff inside one-shot


A/N: Its freezing outside and I'm cooped up inside. Let's just say I find interesting ways to keep myself entertained lol. I'm staying in my warm and fluffy zone and attempting to complete a one-shot (again) . Cabin fever + cranky baby + silly dance = this story:) Get your insulin ready!

BTW: I don't own

* * *

**Taylor's Happy Place**

_by ambinlovewlove_

* * *

"Okay baby. Are you guys going to be okay?" Chad asked Taylor as she wiped down Lacy in her high chair. Although it was snowing heavily he still had to go in for his shift. Crime didn't stop for bad weather.

"Yeah, thankfully I went food shopping before this storm came up." Taylor said as she let Lacy down from her highchair and picked up baby Tyrone from his bouncer. "Although we're starting to run out of ideas of what to do with ourselves." she said shifting the two month old in her arms so that Ty's head rested on her shoulder.

There was only so much Dora the Explorer she was willing to watch and she and Lacy had already exhausted the crafts and games. The straight week of heavy snow and freezing temperatures had left the young family holed up in their cozy little home. Everyone, save Chad, hadn't been outdoors for more than a few minutes. Taylor was going stir crazy.

"I hope this snow stops soon." She said looking up at her husband with a woefully bored expression.

"Aw, come on Tay. There are worse things than being cooped up for a few days." Chad said with a small laugh.

"You're only saying that because you've had actual real human contact outside of this house. I'm still on maternity leave. Nobody's checking for me." she whined.

Chad rolled his eyes. It took a lot to make Taylor this agitated. "Do you think I _want_ to be out there? Why don't you just relax and take it easy today. You don't have to fill every waking moment with an activity you know." Chad took a look at his watch. "If I'm going to be on time I have to leave now. I'll miss you little Lala." He said bending down to Lacy and giving her a hug and kiss. "You too little man." he said kissing the top of baby Ty's head. "I'll definitely be looking forward to coming in from the cold to you Tay." he said pulling her in for a long wet kiss. Releasing her he gave Taylor another quick peck before pulling up the hood of his parka grabbing his duffle and walking out the door into the early morning light.

Taylor let out a long sigh and rolled her neck from side to side. She went over to the window and watched as Chad slowly backed out of the driveway. Taylor stayed there and continued to watch until the back lights disappeared beyond the blanket of heavy snowfall. She cuddled her son as he started to nuzzle and root around before letting out a loud wail. At the same time a loud crash came from the bathroom and she could hear Lacy's scream before she ran into the room. It was going to be another long day.

Taylor managed to calm both Lacy and Tyrone down but it was short lived. She tried videos and more crafts and games throughout the rest of the day but to no avail. In the midst of all the noise Taylor found herself tuning out and drifting to her happy place. It was a place she went to only a few times. Once when her appendix ruptured during her second year at Yale. Then again giving birth to Chad's big headed babies. Her happy place was sunny and warm, right by the ocean. She could almost feel the warm tropical breeze if she focused hard enough. Not only was her happy place a sunny beach but there was music there too. Not just any music a specific song from a now distant summer. Never in a million years would she ever admit to anyone how happy she felt whenever she thought about this song. The melody played in her head and without realizing it she started to sing it out loud.

_A long time ago in a land far away lived the pineapple Princess Tiki_

_She was sweet as a peach in a pineapple way_

_but so sad that she hardly speaky_

_Still, If you listen well, _

_You'll hear her secret wish._

_I long to free a truly remarkable fish, _

_My sweet prince._

_Humuhumunukunukuaoua'a, _

_Makihiki malahini-hoo_

_Humuhumunukunukuapua'a, Ooh._

_Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu_

_She dreams of a boy, who is under a spell_

_That has left him all wet and scaly._

_I sing from my heart of the power of love, _

_Just a girl with a ukulele_

_Come to me, my sweet one, and be still_

_I'll grasp your tail and stroke each tender gill_

_My sweet prince._

_Humuhumunukunukuapua'a, _

_Makihiki malahini-hoo_

_Humuhumunukunukua'Pua'A, Ooh._

_Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu_

At this point without realizing it Taylor breaks into full Sharpette choreography. Her children had stopped wailing and whining and were just looking at her when she had started to sing. Little baby and girly giggles erupted from them when she started to dance. She moved like a hula girl at first then started the tiki warrior moves. Unbeknownst to all of them Chad had arrived home and followed his wife's singing to the living room. When he saw what Taylor was actually doing he had to keep himself from bursting into his own fit of laughter along with the kids.

_The clouds turned grey, and the big sky cried, _

_And the ocean had a fit._

_Then the wind went whoosh, and thunder cracked, _

_And mighty mount Fufu spit._

_Mighty Mount Fufu spit! _

_T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki_

_Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky with the mighty spirit Fufu_

_T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki_

_Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky_

_So words I will not mince._

_Please make a man of my fresh fish prince_

_Blub blub blub blub blub_

_I'm Prince Humuhumunukunukuapua'A_

_Makahiki malahini hoo_

_Humuhumunukunukuapua'a, Ooh_

_Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu_

_Everybody! _

_Humuhumunukunukuapua'a, _

_Makihiki malahini-hoo_

_Humuhumunukunukuapua'a, Ooh._

_Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu_

_Wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu_

_Wakawakawakaniki pu... pu... pu! _

_Ahh..._

Chad started a slow clap that startled Taylor from her final dance pose. "That was quite a show. Ryan would be proud at how you nailed his choreography."

"Daddy!" Lacy squealed as she ran into his arms. "Momma silly." Chad just laughed as he held his daughter close. "Yes, who knew she liked pretending to be a pineapple princess when nobody was looking."

"Chad you should already know not to sneak up on a girl." Taylor said to him looking a bit embarrassed. Nobody was supposed to know about this. She was glad that he didn't have his camera phone out. She'd have to kill him.

"Who was sneaking. Besides that was quite a show. Would you hate me if I put in a request for another showing? I missed half the matinee." Chad said continuing to rib her. "Your costume says fluffy clouds more than pineapple warrior princess. I definitely wouldn't mind seeing that dance in a bikini." he commented with a snicker about her flannel cloud pajamas.

"Keep it up and you'll be putting in a request to see your side of the bed." Taylor replied with a huff. She rolled her eyes and picked up Ty who was actually starting to chill out and fall asleep. Chad looked at her closely as they went to lay the baby down in his bassinet and Lacy in her toddler bed. Taylor looked worn out and he doubted that she took his advice about taking it easy. Chad took her hand and led her into the den and their favorite recliner.

"You didn't relax at all today did you?" He asked as he pulled her into his lap. Taylor shook her head. "I couldn't get the kids to stop fussing or getting into stuff for most of the day." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe they fed off of your frustration from the past few days. They were smiling and laughing when I came in though. What exactly was that about anyway?" Chad asked giving her a strange look. "How do you even know all the words and the dances to that song?" he said stroking her hair.

Taylor closed her eyes and took a breath. "If I find out that you've repeated this incident to any of the others I'll deny it then I'll kill you. So you know how Mr. Fulton had me running all over the place organizing activities? Well quite a few of them used the dance studios and ballroom for crafts, dance classes and things. Ryan and Sharpay were _always_ rehearsing. It was like the song was on continuous replay on an iPod. Not to mention that I was keeping an eye on them because I knew Sharpay was up to something nefarious. For better or for worse that song has stuck with me ever since. Its the only song that plays in my happy place." she finished explaining.

"You have a happy place that only plays that song?" Chad started laughing. "Where does the dancing fit in?" he asked laughing harder.

"See this is the main reason I haven't told anybody about this. The song is catchy and tells a sweet little story about a girl and her love for her prince cast under an evil spell. How can that not make you want to smile? The dancing...must have just picked that up subconsciously. I will not be judged." Taylor finished as she crossed her arms. Chad's laughter died down and he hugged her close. Nobody but him knew about her squishy soft side and he loved when it made an appearance in unexpected ways.

"I'm sorry for laughing. Its just that seeing you be silly without me makes me all warm inside."

"That's because you play too much."

"But you love me anyway..." he said his lips hovering above hers.

"Always." she replied giving in to his prompting and kissing him.

* * *

A/N: Yay! My first one-shot! Ok so I was on my phone looking for a new ring-tone and came across some of the HSM ones. I know, real shocker there. Anyway I saw Humuhumu on there and played a preview of it and started doing the Sharpette dance moves to it. That got me thinking Sharpay and Ryan must have been practicing this particular piece a lot and people other than Troy and Fulton must have seen it. Taylor, who was running/organizing all the activities, would have seen them rehearsing here and there. I don't know about you but I actually liked that song (and apparently the choreo too lol). Reviews = love:)


End file.
